someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny Money 2
Disclamer: This is my first ever creepypasta and I would like some advise. Thank you! Does anybody remember Buck the Bunny? Y'know, the Gamestop mascot? He had many commercials and had two games. One was Bunny Money, a flash game on their website. The other was Buck and The Coin of Destiny for IOS. I loved Buck for his funny and charming commercials. Bunny Money was a platformer I enjoyed heavily, even though it was extremely short, the thought is what counts I guess. However, one day Buck was never the same once I found out about this sequel called Bunny Money 2. It was not a sequel. It was not funny or at least nice to play. It was terrifying and I'm doing this because I want to get the message out before someone else thinks it's a sequel or a fun game. What came out of the box It was November the 10th. I heard my doorbell ring. I looked outside and saw a Mailmen come by to give me my "delivery". He said I ordered this prototype of Bunny Money 2. I was confused but if this was my only chance to play a sequel of Buck, then sign me up! "Thank you!" I said. I took the box and went into my room. I booted up my Windows 7 as the bootup screen flashed into my eyes. I opened the box to see a disc and a book and also a paper. I took the book, more of an instruction manual, as I flipped it over it had test results from the game. Which is confusing as of why would you need a test result book unless this game did something to people. I just put in the disc in and ignored the paper and the book. That was a mistake. The Game It booted up on my PC automatically without me clicking on anything or even booting up the application. It showed the reason why I was here. It showed Buck the Bunny. I was confused by the look of his face. He was sad, but he faded away and the words 'Bunny Money 2' appeared on the screen. The 'Press Start' appeared in the center. I clicked on 'Press Start'. The game started in a cave similar to the first Bunny Money. The controls were the same from the first game. I learned from a sign that said: "Press Spacebar to use your slingshot." I thought it was odd to have the Spacebar as your main attack but I was fine with it. I had fun shooting the creatures from the first game with Buck's slingshot. I felt proud of getting the coins and marching to the end with the 8-bit footsteps of Buck. I didn't know yet I would pay for killing the creatures. When I finally got to Level 10, I saw a carrot, when I touched it I turned big like in one of those commercials. I proceeded to step on all the creatures. Not knowing anything I've done at all, and I felt no guilt. I was satisfied to kill the enemies and not care for the creatures I've killed. I reached the end of the level. When I got to the Owl, it wasn't there. I thought there would be a new boss. But boy was I wrong. All the creatures I killed ganged up on Buck and I sat there and watched. Buck was carried by all of his four limbs before Owl swooped in and decided to cut through his stomach, I thought at first Buck was going to make some punchline or some gag. No... he just sat there impaled by this bird that actually made a stab in his stomach and he screamed. He said "I'm sorry, I was controlled to do this! Please let me go! I beg of you!" But the Owl just released out of his chest and he was thrown to the ground and the Owl said "You think we really believe in your bullshit lies? We know you did this on purpose, YOU WILL BE SACRIFICED TO SAVE US ALL" The weird Ladybug creature eat almost his entire body. Only half it remains. The camera shifted downwards to Buck. He said softly "You did this to me... look at what you did... I have no lives, and I'm going to die. You did this to me... heh heh... this is my real life, and I'm going to die... this is why I should never be Player 1... or a controlled rabbit in that case... Goodbye cruel world..." The screen cut to black. And I felt ashamed for killing everything, they turned on Buck, but it was my fault. This wasn't his fault and he didn't deserve to die. When you boot up the game now it's just blood on a black floor. I decided to leave the game behind and I decided to look at the Book. The Prologue I advise anyone not to play this game if they somehow have the disc as I'm putting this in the trash. Don't bother looking for it as you will feel guilt and you will wish you never killed any creature. The book with test results showed people who tested the game and what they did. One person was totally pacifist and only collected the coins. The game showed white text saying "Buck was controlled, and you made the right choice." The paper said to destroy the game for good. And that's what I'm doing. I have the original game files as well as the music and etc. I'm not sharing any of it as I want to keep it. I don't know why I just feel like doing it. But I feel insane... but Buck the Bunny is no more for me. I'm sorry, Buck. Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta